A Second Chance to Live
by Latina shewolf
Summary: I just wanted to be normal, but war fell upon us mutants and we became an endangered race. I didn't believe in reincarnation, but I still prayed and wished to have a second chance to live, but Primus heard me and granted me my wish. I didn't think that my best friend and I would have to fight another war. But for some reason I'll be okay. I am an X-Men after all X-MenXTransformers
1. Prologue: Part 1

AN: I know what you guys are thinking, what is she doing making a new one. I confess, this fic has been bothering me since the release of Transformers 4 and X-Men: Days of Future Past. I was really angry that Rogue only made a small appearance. Well I have an exam this Tuesday and I couldn't focus until I had this uploaded. I didn't put this under crossover because the whole plot is strictly in the Transformers movie. Too also add, anyone who is fans of "A Diamond in the Rough," this fic has nothing to do with it.

I only own my OC Surge and the plot nothing else.

Prologue

Mission City could easily be described in one word. Chaos. On a normal day it would have a sunny sky with the pedestrians on the sidewalks hurrying to get to get to their destination, or cars occasionally honking the horns when traffic gets heavy.

You would never see robots in the depths of the city, attacking one another. The Decepticons being the cruel red eye robot, the enemy destroying all in sight. The Autobots are the gentle blue eye being the ones protecting the humans.

You would never see a teenage boy running across the city with a cube in hand. You wouldn't see another teenage girl hotwiring a truck with a legless robot attached to it. You especially wouldn't see a teenage girl on a silver flying skateboard with sparks of electricity flying from her body. You wouldn't see another teenage girl who seems to be made of nothing but ice gliding around the Decepticons. Both females wearing what seems to be a leather suit.

What would be the chances of robots attacking that very city where a duo of mutants becoming allies to the robots that wants to protect Earth. What are the chances that the mutants in question were individuals that died during their war only to be given a second chance to live?

My name is Marie, but I go by Rogue. My partner/best friend as well as I died in another war. We were asked to help the Autobots in their war, to save lives of those that were never meant to be lost. This is our story.


	2. Prologue: Part 2

I only own my oc Electra, Rogue's best friend nothing else.

* * *

><p>Mutants the next stage of human evolution. Homo Sapien Superior. That's what we were called, that is what brought us to our extinction.<p>

Mutants were known for their god-like powers, some with the capabilities of being a real threat if they wish to. Some individuals had alibies one would only be able to dream of, powers you would find in comic books. However, being born with such powers did not necessarily mean that everyone was happy with mutants.

Some tried to come out of hiding, exposing themselves of what they are, of what they can do. Politicians like Robert Kelley took advantage of what we exposed and used it to his own advantage to fulfil his own agenda.

"_Here is a girl in Illinois who can walk through walls. Now what is to stop her from walking into a bank vault, or into the White House or to their homes… "_

We tried to post pone the registration, but in the end the "Mutant Registration Law" was passed and before anyone knew it the Sentinels came for us. Mutant hunting robots. Sentinels are programmed to locate mutants and capture or kill them. We began as a school once upon a time and one by one we dropped to single digits. Friends were taken from us by mutant hater, loved ones were torn apart, and children's lives were taken. We were on the run, we were forced to hide to face the horrors of war.

I wanted to take the cure, to be normal and to join society, go to college, to go out with my friends whenever I want to wear whatever I want. But in the end I didn't take the cure. The X-Men needed me and I honestly needed them too.

Only the strongest mutants last the longest, and even so the Sentinels were still swatting us down.

It came down to Wolverine, Magneto, Professor X, Storm, Shadowcat, Iceman, Sunspot, Bishop, Warpath, Blink, Colussus, Surge and me.

We became desperate, we had only one shot sending in Wolverine 30 years to the past. Only Wolverine, Professor X, Shadowcat, Iceman had to stay inside the rest stood outside to watch.

Soon the Sentinals came, then Storm was taken. When the rest of the team ran to fight I went to Storm's side. Because of my mutation, everyone came to an agreement to have their last moments take by me. This agreement came when Nightcrawler came and warned us. During his last moments he permanently granted me his mutation. He still wanted to fight even after his death.

I mournfully took my ex – teacher's life and soon the numbers became too many.

I was the only one left. I became the team.

Half of the Sentinels went after me and the other half broke through the barrier.

Iceman was burned to death by the time I got to him.

We may have broken the relationship, he may have given his heart for Shadowcat, but I still cared for him.

After all, I insisted that Iceman stayed as the last line of defense instead of me.

He placed his ice hand on my cheek as I began to cry "thanks for understanding" he whispered before his body went limp leaving me a fragment of him in my mind along with the others.

I summoned Wolverine's healing factor stitching up my injuries as I used Iceman's power to create a barrier between the Sentinels and the only mutants left.

Soon I was down, and as darkness overcame me I thought one thing "I wish for my next life to have a family."

I didn't think that my wish would be heard, but it was not only answered but granted, under a condition of course.

* * *

><p>Preview<p>

"_Let me get this straight, you need our help because in your world the Autobots would suffer high losses and if we agree we can save the lives of many that shouldn't have died."_

_My dear electric mutant beamed like a light bulb. "We're in!"_


	3. Ch 1: A New Beginning

I don't own X-Men or Transformers. I only own Elektra aka Jacinta and Johnathan Black

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: A New Beginning<p>

Rogue's Point of View

I open my eyes looking at what seems to be a desert. Damn, this is definitely not what I expect when I died.

"Hello!" I shout trying not to let the sound of panic sweep into my voice. I seem to have come across some sort of afterlife in the desert, this sucks. I would have moved, forward but I was tackled to the ground.

"Marie" I heard a voice whimper. I recognized it at once.

"Jacinta" I answered moving to a sitting position as Jacinta hugged me tightly around my waist as her face was buried on my right shoulder.

Jacinta Maximoff is a half Spanish with mid back length chestnut brown hair with bangs falling to her eyes. She also has dark brown eyes. She may look like her mother but she inherited her father's eyes, some of his cheeky person personality/habits and another form of her father's mutation.

Jacinta, who also goes by Jace or Elektra was kidnapped when she was a baby and it wasn't until her mutation kicked in that Professor X found her. Unfortunately Jacinta's story was a lot like mine with some exceptions. The only upside was that her parents were happy to see her despite her hazardous mutation. Maybe that was the reason to why the both of us were so close.

Just like me, Jacinta went by the name Elektra only telling the people she was really close to her actual name. I was the first, then Peter and Jacinta's parents.

The clouds began to cover the light of the desert making it look dark which was when I realized that these HUGE robotic beings that stood by Jacinta and I. Only one thing came to mind.

"Sentinals" I hissed and focused my powers of Nightcrawler to take Jacinta and run when I realized for the first time in many years, my mind was silent. I tried, Iceman, Quicksiler, Havok, even Professor X but I couldn't hear anything.

"Easy Marie d'Ancanto" one of the Sentinal-beings said.

"W-w-who are you" Jacinta stuttered finally letting go of me and helping me stand. Poor girl, she was just mauled by a group of Sentinals not too long ago she is still nervous about these robotic beings.

"We are known as the Primes, and we have heard your wish Marie d'd'Ancanto, Jacinta Maximoff which is why we are here to ask for your help."

"Wish?" I answered shocked. Can anyone blame me? I can't use my mutation and now these robot/Sentinals are saying that they heard our wish and that they need our help.

"We come from a different universe and we are as you Earthlings call us as aliens. We are known as the Primes." One of the robotic beings, I mean Primes said.

"Aliens" Jacinta breathed shocked. I really hope she doesn't faint. If she does, I know I am going to follow.

They proceeded to explain why we were here. They are from a race known as Cybertonians. A war erupted on their planet and soon they were separated into two factions. The Autobots being the good guys and the Decepticons being the power hungry ones. The war began for and soon their planet was consumed in a dreaded war which leads to the destruction of their own planet.

Now then the real kicker came, the reason why Jacinta and I were stuck in this…..well what do you call it when you die and you and your best friend are stuck in this desert place with a bunch of alien robots, I mean Primes.

I may not have Quicksilver's powers but I think his personality is still there, that or Jacinta has been rubbing off of me.

Well anyways the Autobots are unfortunately going to be suffering high losses of their comrades. They are going to arrive to Earth and have no communication access to the others; some are going to die in the hands of the Decepticons, and apparently there are some that want to defect to Autobots and apparently they end up getting killed. I had a feeling there was more to the high death toll of the Autobots but it looks like that the Primes are not going to be telling us, or telling us _**yet.**_

I walked around thinking this through. On one hand I have the choice to moving on, along with all of my friends and perhaps hope that in the next life Logan has managed to create for us would be great and the rest of us would never know of this war. On the other hand, since I am not going to be able to see what the next life for me would be like, why not take this mission.

I can almost see Professor X smiling at the choice his student would be making.

I had a purpose, a duty as a member of the X-Men to protect others in need.

I looked at Jacinta and the both of us nod looks like the decision was made.

"Let me get this straight, you need our help because in your world the Autobots would suffer high losses and if we agree we can save the lives of many that shouldn't have died." I stated, waiting for my partner in crime to give the answer.

My dear electric mutant beamed like a light bulb. "We're in!"

"So the decision is made. Jacinta Maximoff, Marie d'Ancanto we thank you for agreeing to this" one of the Primes said to us.

"When we send you to our world please keep a few things in mind" another Prime said.

"The both of you would still remember the war you both have been through, but you would go back to being 17 again." A third Prime replied.

"Great" Jacinta moaned, "That means school" I sweatdrop at her reaction.

Did I mention that she can never sit still in class? Just like her dad.

"You would both still have your mutations, but the amount of control you have with them is still the same while you were in war."

Great that means I am going to have to reorganize my glove collection.

"Equipment that you had while you were in the Mansion would be found in your new home, equipment to build more is there."

Brilliant that means our X-Men suits, our special skateboards, Jacinta's gloves…

"When you arrive there, you would be talking to a lawyer getting you emancipated"

"Last thing, this is not only a mission, but a second chance for the both of you to live, so please live and enjoy yourselves. Make some friends, fall in love, be a teenager." Another Prime told us.

I frowned. "I don't know if you remember but I can't touch anyone" I said remembering Bobby and Remy.

"We can tell you that this time around you would find someone who will truly understand you." The last Prime said.

"Wait! What do you mean?" Jacinta exclaims.

"Good luck Marie d'Ancanto, Jacinta Maximoff" and before I knew it they raise their arms creating a bright light forcing me to cover my eyes.

I lowered my arms to suddenly find myself in this strange office, no lawyer office by the looks of it. I look at the name plate to see the name "Jonathan Black".

I look at myself only to see to my surprise that I was wearing the exact same thing I wore to Professor X's funeral. I was wearing a long-sleeved hooded black blazer with a black blouse underneath it. I have a knee length black pencil skirt along with black stockings and black leather ankle boots. To finish my outfit I had my traditional black leather gloves on. I realized that I still have the white strip on my chestnut brown hair and that my hair was lying straight with a black hood on the blazer over my head.

I look to see Jacinta wearing exactly what she wore to Professor X's funeral. The funny thing was that she basically wore exactly the same thing as me. The only difference was that her gloves looked to be of silver giving the illusion that her hands are metal like Peter's but I knew better. The gloves are actually made of a metal which absorbs the electricity that she is giving out keeping her at a balance level instead of accidentally shocking everyone in the room. There is a tiny machine attached to the gloves which sends a signal to Jacinta's watch warning her that her electric pulses are rising and that she either needs to remove the gloves and release the energy or lower her heart rate.

That's when I realized that a man walked into the room. He was 6'0 Caucasian man with jet black hair sleeked back as well as a black well pressed suit with a navy blue tie. He has dark brown eyes and seemed to be in his 40's the least and was carrying a bunch of papers. I realized that he was talking to us.

"Well, Miss. Maximoff, Miss. d'Ancanto we basically have all the papers so I need a couple of moments for the both of you until you are free of this paperwork."He sounded that he was trying to be cheerful here, probably because he was stuck dealing with two orphaned teenagers.

I cracked a smile at the man's attempt. It has been a while since someone tried to reassure me that everything will be alright.

"I have your school records of both of your homeschooling so I took the liberty to register you to Tranquility High School and informed them of the situation."

The both of us nodded although we were confused. What situation?

"I have both of your medical records as well as a doctor's note of the both of your chiraptophobia."

I glanced at Jacinta who looked confused.

'Fear of what?' she mouths to me.

I knew this one. When my mutation first occurred I pretended while I was on the street that I had chiraptophobia.

'Being touched' I mouth.

The man Johnathan Black didn't notice our exchange and continued on.

"Your guardian had already brought a home and stated that he wishes the both of you to be emancipated" the man continued on more cautiously.

Oh, so the story is that our guardian died.

"Here are the forms, your guardian left the both of you a trust fund and it looks like neither of you would have to work for a while. So everything here is done but one thing. Miss.d'Ancanto I understand that you have been under your guardian's care much longer then Miss. Maximoff." he said to me not minding that Jacinta has helped herself to one of the folders.

"Your guardian mentioned that you wanted to take his name. So the question is do you wish to his last name?" The man asks me.

I was absolutely stumped. Hell I don't even know who it was that died.

"Marie," Jacinta said to me showing me one of the folders she was looking through.

I looked at the folder with a picture of the guardian of Jacinta and me. I felt the breath knocked off me as my eyes got teary. I looked up to the man waiting for my answer, his expression showing sympathy.

"Yes" I said before turning back to the photo rather fondly. Deep in the back of my mind floated the fragments of my friends when the oldest fragments of them all said "don't worry darlin' I will always be there for you."

My ID was changed when Jacinta and I left the office. My name was no longer Marie d'Ancanto.

My name now said Marie Howlette after the man who saved my life, who gave me hope.

**Preview (Now we are beginning to the movie of Transformers) Chapter 2: Please Welcome..or Not**

"_Please, please, please, ple-" Sam begged before I interrupted._

"_Sam, you are getting your first car, as your mechanics we need to approve of what car you are going to get" I said._

"_We will help you get your first car. We would be mental not to help you." Jacinta grinned while she snuck another bite of her Twinkie she smuggled in class again._


End file.
